Carry on Dancing (Song fic)
by Glasya
Summary: Heero decides to take Duo out to a bar where he gets extremely drunk...


Carry on Dancing  
  
The moonlight shines down interstellar beams,  
  
And the groove tonight, is something more than you ever seen  
  
The stars and planets taking shape, a stolen kiss has come too late...  
  
"Hurry up Heero! We are gonna be late!" An impatient Duo waited at the door for his best friend.  
  
"I dont see what the rush is, we are just going to a club!" Heero yelled from his bedroom.  
  
"Well its your first night out in such a long time and I want to make sure that you enjoy it, thats all." Heero came out of his room dressed in black leather pants and a white silky shirt that hun down around his butt.  
  
"Wow, nice outfit, I never figured you for a leather person Heero."  
  
"Well you'd be surprised. Lets go." The two ex poilets walked out of their apartment and down to the parking garage.  
  
"Your driving"Duo said as he hopped in the passenger seat of Heero's black convertible.  
  
"Why do I always have to drive??" he cried, "I dont even have the keys!"  
  
"Oh here,"Duo pulled then out of his chest pocket and threw them at Heero. The boy grabbed them and hopped over the door and into the driver seat.  
  
About 10 minutes later, They pulled into some sort of club.  
  
"This is the newest night club around" Heero said as he looked for a parking space.  
  
"Really... is that so, does it have dancing??" Duo got all excited.  
  
"Yes dimwit, cant you hear the music?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"So there."  
  
"Hey theres a stop to park, but we are gonna have to walk a bit though" Duo pointed out.  
  
"Well atleast we found one." Heero parked the car and they boys got out and headed for the entrance.  
  
As they approached the entrance a large security guard asked them for ID and all that junk...Duo's face turned alittle white after standing next to him, but felt alittle better after he let them in. There were flashing lights all over the place and blasting music, the typical night club scene going on. Duo's eyes lit up with excitement as he took in everything aroud him  
  
"Wow!" he smiled at Heero and startend acting as if he had just gotten a power wheels jeep for his 5th birthday.  
  
"Duo stop that" Heero said and brought his hand up to his face as though to cover it from the embarrasment he was feeling.  
  
"Lets go to the bar!!" Duo practically pulled Heero over to the bar. They sat on the stools and Duo ordered something hard.  
  
"Duo your acting as if you've never been to a club or something" Heero murmered.  
  
"Not with you" he said and shot down his drink. Heero stared at him in awe. What are you saying Duo?? Heero thought to himself, Are you excited to be out with me??  
  
Duo looked at Heero, who was staring off into space in his direction. The boy turned around in his seat and looked toward the dance floor. "Man this place is really jumping tonight Heero" He said, trying to get Hereo's attention.  
  
"Huh?" he snapped out of his tranz and looked at Duo. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on Heero! it was your idea to go out!" Duo caught some girls looking at Heero and giggling. "I think they want you" Duo said.  
  
"Who does?" Duo pointed out the girls afew seats down from them.  
  
"go talk to them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Heero you have to have a social life ya know, go over there and ask them to dance, i know you can dance cuz i taught you! go bust a move on the dance floor, take them all you pimp miester!"  
  
"Duo!" Heero shot him an aggirvated look.  
  
"What! cant you tell they want you! go over there" Duo pushed out of his chair and in the direction of the girls. Heero almost fell flat on his face but caught himself and slowly stumbled over to the three girls. Duo watched as they all went to the dance floor and started to dance. He saw Heero look at him with pleading eyes. He knew what Heero was going to do when they got home, most likely beat the crap out of him for getting him in this mess...but what if Heero started to enjoy himself and started to neglect Duo?  
  
Would he do that to me? forget about me and spend the rest of the night with those whores?? Heero....  
  
Duo pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned around to face the bartender. He pulled all his money out of his pocket and put it on the bar.  
  
"How much will this buy?" he asked the bartender. The man counted all the money.  
  
"Son you have about 60 bucks here, you could buy alot of shit, so whats it going to be?"  
  
"Well im really looking foward to getting fucked up tonight so give me all your heavy shit."  
  
"Alright buddy you asked for it. Lets see, we got lots of heavy shit so lets start off small and work our way to the really hard shit."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The Stars and planets taking shape, a stolen kiss has come too late...  
  
Aftre every 5 drinks Duo would look over at Heero who hadent seemed to stop dancing. About thirty minutes later he was starting to hallucinate and his vision was blurring. He looked over again. Duo couldnt believe it, he saw Heero kissing one of the girls! Was it a hallucination? he couldnt tell, it looked so real. The boy turned around and rubbed his eyes and looked over again. the same thing. Duo turned to the bartender.  
  
"Enough working, give me your hardest drink you have and give me a couple of em too."  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing kid?" the bartender looked worriedly at Duo.  
  
"Yes!" he snapped.  
  
In the moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Thoughts of Heero and the girl flooded into his head and he saw himself running, turning around to see Heero running after him. Dont follow me Heero, stay with your whores!! i wish you never took me out in the first place!! He remembered himself pushing Heero out of his chair and watching him walking over to them. He had condemned himself to this pain. Its my fault! its all my fault! i pushed you away Heero! come back!! Duo reached blindly out for Heero who didnt seem to notice Duo at all. He reached so far out that he fell off the chair. He landed on the floor with a thud. Duo pulled himself up and walked woosily to the door. Im running away from you Heero...goodbye  
  
Your never safe till you see the door  
  
and if the clock strikes past midnight  
  
the hope is gone  
  
to move under...  
  
The moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Duo managed to make his way out of the club. The ocean, ill jump into the ocean he thought to himself. Heero, if you really cared about me, you would have watched me in there like i watched you and you would follow me out and ask what was wrong. But i guess not. How blind i was to think...to carry feelings about you!! i should have known that you wouldnt return them!! i gues your heart belongs to Relena or someone else. Wait, i could kill the whore your in there with, but i dont want to go to jail so ill kill my self off to make my self happy... Thats it then no more Heero, no more feelings, no more love! Im not meant to love!! Death cant love. He walked slowly over to the car and sat in the passenger seat. NImble skinny fingers traced the opening of the glove compartment. Blood shot eyes darted up to the club, anger plastered all over his face. He opened the glove compartment. What a better way to kill himself, he would do it with Heero's own gun. He pulled it out and looked at the shiny sterling silver that glistened in the moonlight. You keep romancing Heero, by the time you get dont dancing, ill be gone. He laughed to himself. He got out of the car and headed toward the ocean front. He walked blankly on the side walk until he came to a gazebo that had the light burned out. He walked in and over to the edge and stared out at the sea. The water looked bluish silver because of the moonlight. Thoughts of the past ran through his mind. Dancing... He remembered when they danced together, when they wrestled together, when Heero got after him for being stupid and acting like a moron.  
  
Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger.  
  
Theres a magic only 2 can share  
  
in the dark light  
  
ultra voilet is a wicked spell  
  
the stars and planets taking shape  
  
a stolen kiss has come too late...  
  
"Heero" Duo's pale lips muttered, he burst into tears. "I cant do it with your gun, its too good for me, so ill use my knife." He placed it upon his wrist, pushed down and moved inward toward his elbow, not feeling a thing. "Heero."  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
Duo's eyes looked up. He turned around and saw Heero staring at him. Heero's eyes fell upon Duo bleeding arm, the knife still in the skin, applied by Duo's hand.  
  
"Duo!" Heero rushed to him and pulled the knife out of his hand and cast it into the ocean. He ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Duo's whitening arm. Duo's eyes watched Heero's hands work fast. Heero looked into Duo's face, he was starting to cry.  
  
"Duo why would you do this?!" he shrieked.  
  
"You dont care about me anymore, i am...i am not meant to love...anyone...ever...least of all...you." Duo looked past Heero then out to sea once more.  
  
"Oh God Duo!-"  
  
"There is no such thing as God."  
  
"Oh yes there is! come on!we have to get you to a hospital before you lose too much blood!" Heero started to pull Duo but Duo stood where he was.  
  
"Im not leaving Heero."  
  
Heero stopped and looked at him. "Yes you are! if you dont you'll die!"  
  
"I know." Duo's voice was quiet, no excitement was in it, no spunk. Heero looked at his arm, the blood was soaking up the shirt, there was no white showing anymore. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm after removing the other piece. He threw it into the ocean.  
  
"No Duo...I need you"  
  
"No you dont, you need that girl in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you kiss her!"  
  
"I did not kiss her! the only thing we did was dance! you were probably too drunk and was seeing things! I dont even like her! and besides! it was your idea for us to dance!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Duo I dont need her..."  
  
"Then who...who do you need?"  
  
"I need....i need...you...Duo."  
  
Duo burst into tears once more and rushed over to Heero and cried in his arms.  
  
"Yes... I need you, you know that, youve always known that Duo." He pulled Duo's face up to his and stared into those big cobalt blue eyes of his that saw everything. That questioned and smiled and took in everything around him. Heero kissed him. Duo kissed back so madly that he cut his tongue on Heero's teeth. Their tongues explored eachothers mouths until Duo stopped. He pulled away from Heero and passed out.  
  
"Duo? Duo!" Heero swept Duo into his arms, the boy weighing practically nothing to him, and ran as fast as he could to the car. He put Duo in it and sped all the way to the hospital.  
  
In the moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
carry on, keep romancing  
  
carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Heero ran into the hospital and up to a doctor  
  
"Help!" he screamed, "Before he bleeds to death!!"  
  
The doctor rushed Duo into the emergency room and hooked him up to all the gears and things. The nurses made Heero wait outside as they tried to save Duo's life. About 30 minutes late a nurse came out  
  
"Well we sewed him up but he will need a blood transplant, the only problem is that we dont have his blood type."  
  
"We have the same blood type."  
  
"Thats excellent, come with me." The nurse led Heero into the room where Duo was. His eyes widened as he saw the poor boy hooked up to all sorts of things. He looked so fragile Heero wanted to cry and rush over to him and yank all the gizmos off of him. His arm was bandaged up and he was lying silent in the bed, his face lifted up and his palms up as if he was offering him self to God of all people.  
  
"Take a seat here" the nurse instructed. Heero pulled the chair up next to Duo. He saw a tear slip from Duo's closed eyes. Heero reached up and touched Duo's face and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Sir please dont touch him" the nurse said. "Give me your arm." Heero kept his eyes on Duo as the nurse put the needle into him and set up the transfusion. He didnt feel anything, no pain no nothing, ecept sorrow.  
  
Afew hours later Duo regained consciousness. His eyes opened blankely and tried to focus on the bright light that was hovering over him. He sat up and pulled all the wires off of him. He saw Heero asleep next to him. Duo stopped short and stared at the sleeping boy. You do care Heero!i shouldnt have doubted it from the start  
  
"Heero!" Duo grabbed the other boy up in his arms and bave him a big hug. Heero sprung up.  
  
"D-Duo?"  
  
"Um hum?" Duo said.  
  
"Duo your ok." Heero hugged him back.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I thought you got out of that habbit!" He pulled away from Duo and stared at him. "What did i tell you about that! do you realize you could have died back there if i hadent seen you walk out of the club?!"  
  
Duo put his head down and acted as if he was hurt but inside he was screaming with happiness. Heero you do care! your yelling at me cuz you love me! Duo put his finger on Heero's lips to hush him up.  
  
"No need for discussions Heero, lets just go home." Heero nodded his head and passed Duo his clothes.  
  
Moving on...moving all night... 


End file.
